Still into you
by akaribebe-chan
Summary: Estar juntos es tu unico deseo, y aunque suene egoista asi lo has echo. -"Relato la noche en que por primera vez..."- ¿Que importa que los dos sean asi de egoistas? -"Y después de todo este tiempo, todavía estoy enganchada a ti..." Lo que le falta a uno, el otro lo complenta perfectamente. Un fic sasuhina dedicado a Eyes Gray-sama!
1. Todavia estoy enganchada a ti

**Hio mina! i come back... y aunque a nadie le importe... bue pues ya que ¿no? **

**Diclaimer: Naruto y todo su universo no me pertenece, es completamente de Masashi Kishimoto... La histora (mini fic) es completamente mia. Las hermosas letras de la cancion a la cual dio origen la inspiracion, pertenece y son de Paramore.  
**

**_"still in to you"_ - piensan**

**_still in to you_ - letra de cancion**

**-still in to you- hablan**

**Pareja: Sasuke Uchiha / Hinata Hyuga**

**Universo Alterno**

**No Cronologico**

**oo-Todavía estoy enganchada a ti-oo**

.

.

.

.

.

Un gran y espantoso embotellamiento en medio de aquel tortuoso puente, primer bufido, estas a millas de casa. Casa, hogar, guarida, refugio…sea como sea que la llames estabas desesperado por llegar y de una vez por todas dormir como un oso. Primer gruñido. Dormir en tu suave y cómoda cama, y no en el suelo como lo habías pasado el fin de semana que decía adiós, golpeaste tu frente contra el claxon del volante, el chofer de la izquierda imito el ruido y el de la derecha insultaba a diestra y siniestra a la persona culpable de la gran presa de vehículos que se hacia presente. Todo esto desataba tus ya mal sanas maldiciones. Escuchaste una risa divertida y entretenida en el asiento del copiloto, giraste un poco tu cabeza para toparte con aquellas orbes perla que tanto mataban tu aliento, y sonreíste, aquella sonrisa característica; al parecer; de los Uchihas.

.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso Hinata?- aquel tono de voz, burlesco para con ella, hizo sonrojar a la ojiperla, a tu Hinata. ¿Recuerdas todos los años anteriores con ella? Por que si, han sido varios, siempre se portaba de esa manera y a ti te gusta - _No se pueden contar con una mano los años que hemos estado juntos _– susurras y aunque sabes que nadie puede escucharte a fuera, llámese Naruto, el conductor de la izquierda, o llámese Kiba el idiota conductor de la derecha; además de saber que estas en un auto con ventanas polarizadas. Querías que solo ella lo escuchara de tus labios tan íntimamente como se lo estas diciendo ahora. Las níveas mejillas de la Hyuga volvieron a teñirse de rojo, aquel rojo que era parte de tu color favorito, mordiste una de sus mejillas suavemente, depositando un tierno beso en esa misma.

.

Su suave risa inundo el vehiculo en el cual viajaban, en ocasiones te preguntabas si ella en verdad te merece como novio, o si solo eres un gran idiota lleno de suerte por tenerla. Pero a ti no te importaban las razones, mientras la tuvieras a ella. -¡Mira! Ya han arrancado…- grito ella con entusiasmo, viste en sus ojos una chispa de tristeza, tu corazón se detuvo ¿Por qué estaba triste? ¿Acaso no la complaciste lo necesario, como para ir a ese tonto viaje que tu dobe amigo habia organizado? ¿Acaso en el transcurso del fin de semana en esas montañas dijiste algo hiriente? O lo que le pasaba a todos los hombres, de eso estabas seguro, ¿habías olvidado alguna fecha especial entre ambos? Arrancaste el auto temiendo lo peor… ¿pero que?

.

_-_ _Necesito la otra para abrazarte_.- levantaste una de tus cejas al tiempo que detenías el vehiculo. – De lo que me dijiste antes… - titubeo un poco antes de seguir hablando, tu fuerte, antes de no conocer a la bella chica que estaba frente a ti, no era esperar. Con Hinata has aprendido a ser paciente y esperar, y si fuera por ella esperarías hasta la eternidad; asentiste para que ella prosiguiera y supiera que tenía toda tu atención, no querías fallarle, no a tu Hime. –Necesito de mis dos manos para contar los años que hemos estado juntos…- quedo en silencio de nuevo, sabias que esa era una forma para ella poder decir oraciones sin siquiera tartamudear, como lo hacia antes –Diez años… han… han pasado diez años desde que nos conocimos, y con mis dos manos puedo abrazarte…- la escuchaste reír, abriste tus ojos ¿un aniversario? Pero… no llevaban diez años de ser novios, de ser prometidos solo tenían uno y unos cuanto meses. Y de novios cinco –Cuando…- ¿adivino lo que pensabas? – Cuando Naruto-kun me presento al "teme" de su amigo… en… en ese entonces teníamos once años…-

.

"_Así que eso era…" _ Pensaste un poco entretenido al recordar esa escena un tanto… bochornosa - _Te hace sentir, te hace sentir mejor_…- los ojos perla de tu novia te vieron con una gran interrogante, echaste a reír un poco –Te hace sentir mejor el echo de que llevamos diez años de conocernos ¿no?- la viste sonrojarse de la vergüenza de ser descubierta… - A si que esa era tu secreto, Hinata Hyuga, eras una de mis fans ¿no es así?- la morena pego un chillido, tapándose su boca para no ser escuchada por los demás conductores. Sabias que eso era mentira, pero entendías el hecho de que Hinata se sintiera feliz de que desde pequeños se habían conocido. La jalaste hacia ti, besando su cabeza, disfrutando del olor tan inconfundible de tu única novia.

.

La querías solo para ti, suena egoísta, pero tu eres así – _No es como un paseo por el parque… _– dijiste con voz un poco ronca, ella se separo un poco de ti para verte a los ojos, esperando a que dijeras algo mas a aquella frase inconclusa. Pero el sonido de un claxon te hizo darte cuenta de que podía avanzar un poco más, y así de una vez por todas salir de ese horrible lugar y estar en tu cama, con tu Hinata ¿Todo tenia que ser solo relacionado con tigo? En definitiva te dabas cuenta de lo gran egoísta que eras, no, no eras egoísta _"solo cuido lo que amo" _ Era una gran verdad.

.

– _Amarnos el uno al otro_ – soltaste de un pronto a otro, nuevamente deteniendo el automóvil ¿Qué solo ibas a avanzar unos cuantos milímetros y ya? – Nuestra relación no es solo de andar de aquí y allá, como niños tontos – la miraste meditar en algo, seguro en lo que acababas de decir, la tomaste de la mano izquierda, siempre hacías esto, la tomabas de la mano izquierda*; y entrelazaste tus dedos con los delgados de ella, tu piel y la piel de tu prometida se confundían en el otro, eran tan iguales, pero a la vez lo que el uno necesitaba, el otro se lo daba. Hinata miro sus manos entrelazadas, alzo su mirada para verte y apreciar en ti la única mirada por la que ella podía matar. Un Uchiha enamorado, ¿Quién se lo esperaría?

.

El rostro de la Hyuga nuevamente se torno rojo, sonreíste al verla de tal manera, nunca te cansarías de apreciar aquellos bellos sonrojos, parecía una niña a la cual instantes antes habia probado el dulce mas delicioso del mundo. Cuidarías, velarías por que ese rostro tan angelical nunca estuviera triste. – _Pero... _– empezaste hablar nuevamente, mientras acercabas tu rostro al sonrosado de ella – _Cuando nuestros dedos se mezclan_… - sus narices chocaban la una con la otra. Hinata sintiendo la respiración del moreno sobre sus labios. Tu corazón palpitaba tan rápido como la primera vez… ¿lo recuerdas? Parecías y te comparaste tu solo con una niña, hasta llegaste a pensar que te habías sonrojado, claro que hasta el momento todo eso era como una leyenda urbana para ti.

.

Sonreíste sobre los labios carnosos y rosados de tu novia – _No puedo negarlo, no puedo negar que vales la pena _– uniste por fin, tus labios con los de ella. En una danza ya conocida para ambos, pero que ninguno se dejaba perder. La amabas con todo tu corazón, que en ocasiones sentías que perdías la cabeza, pero si esas son las consecuencias de amar a la única mujer que te hace feliz, que vengan una y mil amenazas, ya que todas y cada una de ellas las ibas a vencer. La única felicidad en tu vida era Hinata, y sabias de antemano que tu eras todo para ella ¿egoísta pensar eso? Al diablo, los dos eran unos grandes egoístas.

.

– _Porque después de todo este tiempo _– susurro Hinata después de que el aire les faltaba y tuvieron que separarse por un poco del preciado oxigeno – _Todavía estoy enganchada a ti…_ – ¿Qué si habían salido de aquel embotellamiento? Ya no importa ¿Qué tenias miedo de olvidar alguna fecha especial? Al demonio eso. Lo único que querías saber, era que, para siempre ella estuviera a tu lado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ya.. ya aqui estoy, no queria entretenerme tanto en el principio -por que se que iba a durar un monton-, bueno pues ahora sÍ, muchas aclaraciones que quiero dar sobre este "mini fic":  
**

**N/A: Primero que nada: esta completa y enteramente dedicado a una de mis super megas autoras favoritas de FC ¿Quién no sabe sobre Eyes Gray-sama? o mejor conocida como Lider-sama! me encantan cada uno de sus fics, y en la escena del sasuhina -pienso yo- se suma a la lista de las mas reconocidas escritoras sasuhina. De esas que con solo ver de quien es el fic de una vez entras y lees, que ademas sabes será una obra muy buena. Asi que he de dedicar este pequeño fic a Lider-sama una gran escritora para mi! nwn/**

**Segundo: como pueden ver -si estan leyendo esto- el Fic en si consiste en tan solo cinco capitulos, cada uno de ellos con la ya mencionada letra de Paramore "Still in to you" ^^ eso si... aseguro y advierto que aunque son solo cinco capitulos, no actualizare tan rapido como pense yo u.u, ya que la verdad el trabajo me quita mas tiempo de lo que imaginan.**

**Tercero: El fic cuenta con cinco capitulos -ya antes mencionados- PERO ninguno de los capitulos se relacionan entre si, es decir, la historia no es lineal -si me explique bien? o.o ni yo me entendi XDD- **

**Cuarto: y por supuesto no menos importante... _-..la tomaste de la mano izquierda...-* _Esta parte del fic hace referencia a un fic mega asombroso y hermoso: "Jugando a Cupido"; por supuesto de la autora que esta dedicado este fic; Eyes Gray-sama. Para los que no lo han leido, los invito a leer! -para que se den cuenta jeje- es un fic sumamente encantador. **

**Y bueno ya terminando con mi chachara taaan extensa -¿que aburrida no?- termino diciendoles a los que vayan a leer esta locura, que para mi un reviews esta mas que bienvenido! Leer los reviewsitos me hace sumamente feliz n.n **

**Mejor ya cierro la boca... Nos vemos la proxima vez!  
**

**-BESOS Y ABRAZOS- **


	2. Conoci a tu madre

**Diclaimer: Naruto y todo su universo no me pertenece, es completamente de Masashi Kishimoto... El short Fic es completamente mio. Las hermosas letras de la cancion a la cual dio origen la inspiracion, pertenece y son de Paramore.  
**

**_"still in to you"_ - piensan**

**_still in to you_ - letra de cancion**

**-still in to you- hablan**

**Pareja: Sasuke Uchiha / Hinata Hyuga**

**Universo Alterno**

**No Cronologico**

**Enjoy **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**oo- Conocí a tu madre-oo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿Cuántas veces la has escuchado reír de esa forma? Eran tantas que lo único que hacías cuando tu hermosa novia reía de esa manera, era disfrutarla, disfrutar sus bellas sonrisas y carcajadas. ¿Contagiosas para ti? Por supuesto que si, y aunque fueras todo un "Uchiha" también tenías corazón y ese corazón negro y oscuro; según habías escuchado de los más pequeños; era calido y era humano. Así que la acompañaste, soltases aquella carajada gruesa y varonil, nadie excepto tus amigos mas cercanos te han escuchado reír de esa forma. La habitación estaba inundad de risas, una pequeña e inquieta mirada perla los miraba con curiosidad.

.

_"¿Uchiha Sasuke…riendo?... esto vale oro en los blogs…" _ Maquino la pequeña gran astuta cabeza de tu cuñada. Sin ser llamada arrebato la puerta que separa el pasillo hacia la habitación de Hinata. Silencio. Los tres presentes se vieron como esperando que alguien diga algo. Nada. ¿Qué ibas a decir si no era tu habitación? Miraste a la ojos perla exigiendo, de alguna rara manera muda, que Hanabi, tu pequeña pulga cuñada, saliera del cuarto y los dejara solos. – Umh… ¿pasa algo… Hanabi-chan? – rompió el silencio tu prometida con aquella voz angelical que amabas. Pero ese no era el asunto, querías que la Hyuga echara, a la Hyuga menor y volvieran a estar solos. Claro ella no lee mentes y no es como tu. Un pequeño duende gruñón. Round uno encabezado por una Hyuga.

.

La castaña se echo en los regazos de su hermana mayor, tenia suerte de ser una pequeña de ocho años, tu pesabas bastante y aunque en ocasiones te dejabas caer sobre aquellos regazos, sabias que Hinata no era tan fuerte como para soportar tu masa muscular. – Quiero… quiero saber cual era el chiste tan gracioso…- corto la frase la pequeña para verte, sus ojos perla; cabe destacar que totalmente diferente a los de tu Hinata, te miraban con algo de celos – Que te contó el baka – así te hablaba y así, de cierto modo retorcido, la querías, sí a la pulga de tu cuñada. Sonreíste de medio lado… desviaste la mirada que tenias sobre Hanabi, para ver a Hinata. Tú, pensabas en algo. Round dos ganado por un Uchiha.

.

–_ Relato la noche en que por primera vez…_- tus palabras quedaron en el aire. No por que quisieras, con rapidez, salida de quien sabe donde, la mayor de las hermanas aprisiono con sus delicadas manos tu boca. Ojos cerrados, mejillas sonrosadas, manos temblorosas. Vaya como la amabas, tan torpe y tan dulce. La atrajiste hacia ti, acunándola entre tus piernas, para ese momento Hanabi esta mas que roja por ver aquel acto tan extraño en ti. Y todo por que te habías vuelto completamente un idota enamorado. Sentiste como el cuerpo de Hinata temblaba bajo tus fuertes brazos, seguro de la vergüenza y tu sonrisa se incremento – _Conocí a tu madre_… - terminaste por decir, en apenas un susurro, audible para ambas Hyugas.

.

En parte era cierto, pero al instante vino a tu memoria la primera vez que Hinata te llevo a la mansión Hyuga, estabas tan nervioso que extrañamente querías salir corriendo. Claro eres todo un Uchiha y soportaste este comportamiento típico de Naruto; huir de cualquier ocasión extremadamente insoportable y bochornosa. Jamás te imaginaste ver a una mujer como ella. La madre de las Hyugas era realmente impresiónate y a pesar de que estaba débil de salud, su voluntad estaba más que viva. Entendías que a Hinata no le podía faltar nada, mucho menos tu amor. Realizaste un acuerdo silencioso con aquella hermosa mujer. El cuidar del corazón de tu Hime. Lo hiciste.

.

Con la mayor de las Hyugas entre tus brazos quedaste por un buen rato, contestando todas y cada una de las preguntas que la pequeña Hanabi te hacia, acerca de cómo era su madre, la conociste lo suficiente como para admirarla y respetarla, en ese entonce Hanabi estaba muy pequeña y no recordaba mucho de ella. Te agradaba la Hyuga menor, era como una hermana que no quisieras tener, pero la querías.

.

Hanabi salio de la habitación, quedaron solos nuevamente. Silencio, las frágiles manos de tu novia aprisionaban tu camisa con fuerza. – _Y de regreso en coche a mi casa _**– **murmuraste en su oído, ella se estremeció por aquel acto. Hinata se separo un poco, para poder acomodarse mas, apoyo su espalda contra tu fuerte pecho. Apoyaste tu mentón sobre la pequeña cabeza de la azabache, mientras observabas como ella jugaba con tus dedos, hipnotizada con aquel jugueteo.

.

– _Te dije que, te dije que yo te quería…_ - respondiste directo de tu corazón. Detuvo aquel juego que tenia con tu mano. El corazón de tu amada latía con fuerza, el tuyo… parecía que quería salir de tu pecho. ¿Desde cuando te sentías como una niña? Que importa. Hinata se dio la media vuelta lentamente, para que sus rostros se encontraran el uno con el otro. Ambos se perdieron en aquellos orbes de los cuales los dos eran poseedores. Blanco contra negro. La besaste, ya no soportabas mas estar lejos de los atrayentes labios de tu novia. Te sentías en el cielo

.

– ¿En serio… recuerdas eso? – susurro suavemente, soltando un suave suspiro, besaste su frente y asentiste. Dijiste algo como de que te habías vuelto cursi e idiota. La escuchaste reír. Estabas total y completamente loco por aquella hermosa risa. Sus delicados gestos, simple y sencillamente te habían embrujado, ya para ese entonces; sabias, estabas ciegamente enamorado. – ¿Y que mas… mas paso esa noche? – se atrevió a preguntar Hinata, y desviaste tu mirada ¿tal vez avergonzado? – _Sentiste el peso del mundo caer de tu hombro _– susurro de nuevo Hinata: gruñiste, te sentías molesto por que de cierta manera te han descubierto. Round tres Liderado por un Hyuga.

.

Perdiste la batalla, igual ya anteriormente te habías rendido – _Y tu canción favorita_ – brinco de un pronto a otro la azabache, buscando algo en su buró, revolviendo todo a su paso – Cuando… cuando estábamos en tu auto, lo dijiste y… y lo recordé – tu hermosa novia seguía hablando de mil y otra anécdota cuando se conocieron, entusiasmada por que en cada una de ellas raramente terminaban escuchando aquella canción. Sonreíste total mente satisfecho. Cuanto la amabas.

.

– _Cantamos el comienzo de la eternidad_ – susurraste mirándola, atrayendo su atención hacia ti. Eras egoísta, la querías solo para ti. Te levantabas lentamente del piso, para la Hyuga el tiempo se había detenido, te miraba lejano. ¿Y tú? Ya la querías tener de nuevo entre tus brazos – _Y después de todo este tiempo_ – continuabas diciendo mientras paso a paso llegabas hacia ella, como imanes que se atraen el uno a otro

.

– _Todavía estoy enganchada a ti_ – termino por decir tu novia, ya no… ya no soportabas mas; y ella estaba igual o pero que tu. Cada uno disfrutaba del otro en aquel beso cargado de amor, no habían otras palabras que tu conocieras para decirle cuanto la amabas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Emh... bueno... yo no soy buena con las palabras -.- Aqui les traje le capitulo numero 2! ya casi llegando a mitad de este fic cortito wiiii.**

**Bueno me disculpo si los hice esperar, se los dije: no iba a actualizar tan rapido -.- Eso es todo termino mi trasmision w Un dulce y lindo review sube mi animo al 110% y ayuda a que Sasu-chan y Hina-tan sean los protas de un dorama (?) -ya quisiera nyan~- **

**-BESOS Y ABRAZOS- **


	3. Deberían haber terminado las Mariposas

**Diclaimer: Naruto y todo su universo no me pertenece, es completamente de Masashi Kishimoto... El short Fic es completamente mio. Las hermosas letras de la cancion a la cual dio origen la inspiracion, pertenece y son de Paramore.  
**

**_"still into you"_ - piensan**

**_still into you_ - letra de cancion**

**-still into you- hablan**

**Pareja: Sasuke Uchiha / Hinata Hyuga**

**Universo Alterno**

**No Cronologico**

**Enjoy **

.

.

.

.

.

oo- Deberían haber terminado las mariposas -oo

.

.

.

.

.

El espantoso día blanco ya había terminado, te sentías realmente cansado y deseoso de tener una refrescante y relajada ducha de agua caliente. Pero tal vez… eso debía esperezar. Arrugaste tu entrecejo, realmente frustrado; descubriste en tu mochila un último chocolate. Debería ser una broma ¿no? según tus cuentas, todos y cada uno de los "famosos" chocolates de tu querido Itachi ya estaban en las manos de aquellas chicas que no recibieron un respuesta el día de San Valentín de tu parte… entonces si tus cálculos son correctos – ¿Qué hace esta cosa aquí? – murmuraste mientras una densa y espesa aura oscura te envolvía. Todo eso olía a Uzumaki.

.

– Maldito Naruto me las pagara en cuanto lo vea – suficiente tenias con esa tontería del día blanco, como para soportar aun más locuras. ¿Y que si eras un idiota con las chicas? Como te lo decía y repetía constantemente Itachi, ellas para ti, no significaban absolutamente nada, solo eran adolescentes molestas con sus tontas hormonas al límite. Y tú como el Uchiha que eras, las ignorabas completamente. Con tu andar furioso te dirigías hacia la salida del recinto institucional, con un solo objetivo: eliminar de la faz de la tierra a Naruto Uzumaki.

.

Pero no todo sale como lo esperabas, nunca ha sido así en tu vida. Una pequeña figura cortaba unas flores de campo, esas, extrañamente siempre crecieron en la escuela, pero eso no era raro… si no que – ¿Hinata? … - la mencionada dio un brinco, hace unos años atrás que la conociste por el dobe de tu amigo, a quien querías matar en ese momento, pero… eso podía esperar – ¿Qué haces aquí? Las clases terminaron hace mucho. – era una extraña orden que le dabas a ella para saber que hacia en ese lugar – "_Deberían haber terminado las mariposas_ "– pensaste fugazmente al sentir aquel raro hormigueo en tu estomago.

.

La nombrada temblorosamente acomodo uno de sus mechones rebeldes detrás de su oreja – S-Sasu-Sasuke-kun – ese molesto tartamudeo hizo que arrugaras mas tu frente. Como lo habías pensado, todo tenía pinta de Naruto, desviaste la mirada hacia la salida, no estaba tan lejos de donde se encontraban. Suspiraste. Y esa sensación rara en el estomaga… crecía.

.

Una idea fugaz cruzo por tu mente – _"No lo puedo creer… ¡pero que idota soy!" _– te diste un gran golpe mental por no haberte dado cuenta de ese "pequeño" error, lo pasaste por alto, ya que en esas fechas no querías saber absolutamente nada. Olvidaste la muy extraña confesión que, a pesar de que no era para ti, la sentiste como tuya, típico de ti, siempre ególatra. – Ahora todo tiene sentido… estupido Naruto – mencionaste en un suave susurro. Entrecerraste tus ojos negros recordando el 14 de febrero… que marco tu vida para siempre…

.

.

.

.

**"T**odo su cuerpo temblaba, sus manos estaban sujetas de una manera mal sana a su falda azul, sus mejillas estaban coloreadas graciosamente por un rojo carmín y sus hermosos ojos estaban cerrados, mostrando así las largas y negras pestañas de la cual era dueña. Tragaste grueso, nunca tuviste una visión así de la Hyuga, y lo admitías, estaba hermosa. Un suave viento jugo con ambas cabelleras azabaches y el uniforme escolar, viste como Hinata tomaba aire – _Pero yo estoy enganchada… yo soy para ti…_- susurro lo ultimo suavemente. ¿Lo escuchaste? No lo creías, ¿Qué era eso que salía de sus hermosos labios? Era completamente irreal… después de escuchar la confesión que vino luego de esa frase, supiste que, la muy tonta se había equivocado de persona y sus nervios la traicionaron. Sonreíste de medio lado.

**E**speraste a que terminara, y lo hizo – Creo… creo que te equivocas Hinata – te acercaste a ella viéndola temblar al escuchar tu voz. Pensaste que estaba sumamente avergonzada, y era cierto; pronto todo su rostro adquirió un raro color rojo, aun no miraba, así que levantaste su rostro tomándola del mentón – Aun así… después de toda esa confesión, no te puedo aceptar… - Uchiha Sasuke jugando de rudo, ¿pero que era eso que sentías en tu estomago? habías rechazado a muchas chicas, y aun sabiendo que la confesión de Hinata no era para ti, la tomaste como tuyo, por que… no aceptabas que ella estuviera enamorada del tonto de tu mejor amigo ¿celos? Tal vez.

**L**a viste abrir sus ojos, tenias que apresúrate – Aun es pronto… esperemos un poco… Hinata – susurraste su nombre suavemente. – _Y, bebe, incluso en nuestras peores noches_ – acercabas tu rostro descaradamente al de la nerviosa chica – Debemos madurar un poco mas… - pasaste peligrosamente tus labios sobre los de Hinata, depositaste un delicado beso en su mejilla sonrojada y caliente, la apreciabas, sí, como una amiga, pero no como apreciabas la amistad de Sakura, no; entonces... nuevamente sentías extraños movimientos en tu estomago ¿mariposas quizás**?"**

.

.

.

.

Un suave estornudo te atrajo a la actualidad, Hinata acomodaba su falda, eliminando arrugas que se lograran ver en ella, gestos suaves; de nuevo ese palpitar, de nuevo esa sensación rara. De cierta forma la habías rechazado el día de San Valentín, ahora era turno de darle un presente por no corresponder sus sentimientos. Eso era lo que sabias acerca del día blanco, era por eso que ese ultimo chocolate aun aguardaba en tu mochila. Pero… no querías hacerlo. Soltaste un gruñido –Es cierto Hinata… – alzaste la voz para que te pusiera atención, lográndola en el acto, una pequeña brisa meció sus cabellos, mientras Hinata acomodaba otro mechón rebelde detrás de su oreja, que se dejara crecer el cabello así era lindo… en cierta forma..

Pero viste que una mueca de pregunta se formo en el delicado rostro de tu compañera de clase y amiga. Tosiste un poco, te sentías raramente incomodo con la información que le ibas a dar en ese momento… no pudiste formular palabra alguna ¿Qué le ibas a decir? – Esto es muy extraño… el idiota de Itachi… – suspiraste completamente derrotado, los ciento setenticinco chocolates pasados solo habías dicho algo como "esto es por tu fallida confesión" y así muchas de las chicas lloraban desconsoladamente mientras otras pensabas que aun podían conquistar "el duro corazón de Sasuke-kun" – El idiota de mi hermano hace que yo haga esto cada Día Blanco – sacaste de tu mochila aquel único y solitario chocolate, mostrándoselo a Hinata; e inmediatamente lo volviste a guardar en donde reposaba antes. – Pero esta vez… are una excepción a la regla – el viento soplo de nuevo.

.

Blanco contra negro, Hinata tembló y tu cerraste los ojos, esperando cualquier cosa, lo que sea… no querías perder, nunca te ha gustado perder… tal vez en esta ocasión deberías dejar una bandera blanca en son de paz y el pensamiento de hacerlo paso fugaz por tu cabeza, desechándolo al instante – _Deja que se pregunten cómo hemos llegado hasta aquí_ – dijiste con voz autoritaria y firme – Tú Hinata Hyuga – la miraste y viste aquel extraño y encantador sonrojo apoderarse de su rostro níveo – Serás mi novia – sentenciaste.

.

– _Porque yo no necesito en absoluto preguntar_… _Si después de todo este tiempo_… De este corto, pero largo tiempo…- ibas a agregar otra cosa más, algo que desde la confesión equivocada de Hinata, sentías en tu… corazón, y tal vez así de una vez por todas eliminar aquel extraño revoloteo en tu estomago. Aunque decir eso fue innecesario, al parecer, no eras el único "confundido", solo bastaron aquellas palabras que digiera Hinata luego, para saber, que después de todo: no solo en San Valentín pueden darse confesiones de amor.

.

– _Todavía estoy enganchada a ti _– grito muerta de los nervios, tu ahora novia, ¿Quién dijo que el día blanco solo era para agradecer aquellos regalos del 14 de febrero, y para responder confesiones fallidas? También, se podía confesar un amor inesperado. Un chocolate quedo encerrado en una mochila, mientras dos inexpertos labios se unían en una danza poco conocida para ambos, de la cual pronto se harían adictos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Hioooo! Ya casi terminando w... Espero que les gusteeee... Y por supuesto ya saben que un review me hace completamente HAPPY!**

**-BESOS Y ABRAZOS- **


End file.
